


Lovers Alone Wear Sunlight

by NevaDAMN



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Ace Will Graham, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, SLIGHT depictions of non con kissing thats it but im taggin it, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, stay safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaDAMN/pseuds/NevaDAMN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will decides to not tell Jack and let Chilton live with him in Wolf Trap.  It's on Will's worst nights that he realizes, Dr. Chilton isn't a completely terrible therapist.</p><p>Very brief Hannigram in the beginning but no worries it's all Chilton and Will from there on!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers Alone Wear Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I was feeling very sappy and I wrote this, I just need to write about someone caring for Will Graham.
> 
> Also sorry about the title? It was originally going to be "To Be Alone With You" like Suf but I was feeling Too Pretentious and went with e.e. cummings WHOOPS
> 
> Anyways enjoy this ridiculous piece of pure and utter sap and remember I'm always open to comments!!!

Will was exhausted, his groggy mind slowly drifting in and out of sleep.  He was aware of warm leather and the faint scent of pine, and classical music playing lightly through the car radio.  The case today had been especially horrific - lots of torsos, not so many limbs - and it had affected him in a way it didn’t usually.  He supposes that’s why he allowed Dr. Lecter to drive him home.

He had been working diligently with Jack to regain Dr. Lecter’s trust, it was Jack Crawford who suggested he resume therapy with Hannibal in the first place.  This dreaded car ride was simply a continuation of that, spending time alone with Hannibal.  It would be hard to get their relationship back to where it was, but it was the only way Will knew to catch Hannibal. 

He was lulled out of his sleepy haze by the familiar crunch of wheels on gravel, and the car slowly rolling to a stop in front of his house.  Dr. Lecter, ever the gentleman, came round to open Will’s door for him.  He placed his hand on Will’s back as he guided him to the front porch.  Will tensed, but soon relaxed, aware that he had to put on a show.  But tonight was different, tonight was intimate.

~*~

Hannibal had pinned him against his own front door.  A gloved hand came to possessively caress his jaw, holding him where he could not move.  He didn’t try to escape but he desperately wished he could.  His mind raced and his stomach lurched as searing lips came to meet his.  He so desperately wished he could shove Hannibal away, force the crude psychiatrist away from him.  But he couldn’t.  He needed to do this, he needed to prove his submission to Hannibal. 

The leather clad hand soon came up to his hair, yanking roughly at Will’s curls.  A moan passed his lips while screams of fear rattled in his head.  Hannibal’s lips were soon on his neck, biting him, marking him.

He soon felt Hannibal drifting his hands over his torso, reaching around to the top buttons of his plaid shirt.  Will finally placed his hands on Dr. Lecter’s shoulders, gently moving him back just enough so they could speak.

“Hannibal, as much as I’m enjoying this, I’m afraid we can’t go any further tonight.  I have a class to teach in…” He looked down at his watch.  It was 2:00 AM. “Six hours.  I’m sorry but I really need to get some sleep.” 

Dr. Lecter simply nodded, trying to hide the rejection he felt. 

“Of course, Will, I understand completely.  I’ll see you for our appointment on Thursday,” he gave a short smile and nodded, quickly turning on his heel.  Will reached out to grab his arm, pulling Hannibal close to him again. 

“Perhaps we can finish what was started tonight,” he stated as he wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s neck.  He leaned in, giving him a sweet chaste kiss.  “Goodnight, Dr. Lecter.”

Hannibal smiled as Will pulled away from him.  “Goodnight, Will.  Do sleep well,” he smirked as he walked back to his car.  Will stood on his porch for a minute, smiling like a lovestruck teenager.  He bashfully waved when Hannibal was backing out the driveway, and reluctantly turned away to enter his house. 

~*~ 

Will was not greeted by the normal pack of wet noses and wagging tails, the dogs were sleeping soundly in the corner of the sitting room.  He sighed and rubbed his eyes, trying to rid thoughts of Hannibal from his mind.

He slowly began deconstructing his cannibalistic façade.  He toed off his shoes, removed the posh and overly expensive coat.  He ran his fingers fitfully through his hair, hoping to remove the product and the lingering touches of Dr. Lecter.  He rubbed his hands over his face before rummaging around in a drawer to find his glasses.  As he put them on he finally felt slightly more his own, but the taste of Hannibal still burned his throat as he slumped against the door.  Once again his hands rubbed over his face, the feeling of Hannibal becoming too much for Will Graham to bear.

Will finally opened his eyes to see Frederick Chilton standing at the bottom of the stairs.  His hooded eyes and mussed hair proving he’d only just rolled out of bed.  He was wearing grey pajama bottoms and a black t shirt, a fuzzy white blanket draped over his shoulders like a cape.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Will muttered, still trying to remove the mask he put on for Hannibal. 

Frederick didn’t respond, simply walked over to Will, concern showing through his hooded eyes.  He tentatively reached up to clasp his hands behind Will’s neck, drawing him down into a hug, wrapping the soft blanket around both of them.  Will wrapped his arms around the shorter man’s waist, tentatively sinking into the warm embrace.  He nuzzled his head into Chilton’s shoulder, and the pair simply stood there. Will held Chilton close, he smelled like dogs and coffee.  Will felt safe as the small drifted over him, it was so utterly unlike Lecter.  It had a rugged warmth to it, and Will sank into it.

After a few minutes passed, Chilton slowly moved away from Will, though he transfered the blanket so it hung loosely on Will’s shoulders.  He walked over to the kitchen, getting a glass of water and a small bottle of migraine medication for Will. 

“Are you hungry?  I could make you some toast or something,” Frederick offered as Will made his way into the kitchen.  He shook his head, and quickly downed his pills with a grimace.  Frederick walked closer, tugging on the blanket that still hung around Will’s shoulders.  He slowly reached up to kiss his cheek.

“Come on,” he muttered against Will’s skin.  “Let’s get you clean and into bed.”

~*~

Will sat on the edge of the king size bed in his master bedroom.  It had been transformed into Chilton’s room, as Will was still spending the nights on the small cot in his living room.  He had come to sleep here a few times recently, when Frederick had come downstairs to find Will waking from a nightmare.  Will never had to explain, Frederick would just know.  They would share the bed when they couldn’t share words, feeling comfort in each other’s presence. 

It was a bit different tonight.  No, there still wasn’t much conversation, but Frederick was here to prevent the nightmares, not to chase their memories away.  Frederick was in the en suite bathroom, drawing a bath for Will.  As Will began to unbutton his shirt he smiled, he felt safe under Frederick’s care. 

Frederick walked out of the bathroom, a few bubbles clinging to his forearms.  A small blush spread on his face when he saw Will shirtless, and he muttered something about the bath being ready.  Will raked a hand along his jeans, nervous about what he was about to ask. 

“Um, Frederick, do you think you could stay with me?  I’m just… not really sure if I trust myself to be alone right now.”   

“Oh um, yeah, of course Will,” he said with a nod.  There was still worry evident in his eyes, he wanted to do everything he could to help, even if it was a little bit, well, uncomfortable. 

Will took his slacks off in the bathroom and Frederick helped him to get into the bath.  He continually stared at the floor, trying to make this as non-sexual as possible.  Will could read Frederick’s intentions, and the night began to feel strangely platonic.

Will was easing into the bubble bath, it reeked of lilac and Will could tell Frederick had used his ridiculous and foreign bath salts for this.  Frederick had sat on the floor of the bathroom, not really sure what to do with himself. 

In a small bout of courage he leaned over and grabbed a small bottle of his own jasmine scented body wash.  He poured a small amount into his hand and began working it into Will’s shoulders and arms, massaging and caressing as he went. 

Will reacted positively, leaning in to the gentle touches and loving fingertips.  Frederick paused for a moment when he reached the love bites Will had been marked with, his face showing rage mixed with a bit of nausea.  Will reached up to cover his hand and nodded, telling Frederick he’s alright.  He nodded and took a deep breath, and soon continued running his soapy hands all over Will’s body, his back, chest, legs, showering every inch of him with loving caresses and stupid scented body wash.  Will was warm and pliant beneath him, smiling into every touch, his eyes growing heavier and heavier with it all.  Finally, Frederick reached over for the shampoo and began massaging it into Will’s scalp.  Will smiled, his head leaning in to the touch.  He’s always loved people playing with his hair, and Frederick’s loving hands made it that much better. 

Frederick helped him to rinse his hair before taking a small bit of conditioner and running it through Will’s hair, a step Will always skipped on his own.  Frederick took his time, his fingers raking through every portion of Will’s scalp. 

“God, your hair’s a tangled mess,” he muttered while he worked.  “You really need to condition more.”

Will chuckled at his overly serious tone and Frederick helped to rinse his hair a final time before reaching over to drain the bath.  He helped Will out and grabbed a fluffy towel from the countertop, drying Will thoroughly before tying it around his waist. 

Frederick left for a moment, running to the small hallway closet to look for pajamas for Will.  All he could find was a pair of Will’s faded boxers, which he supposed would do for now.  He came back into the room and began rummaging through his own clothing, looking for _something_ Will could borrow. 

“Do you actually have any real pajamas, Will?  Faded t-shirts and boxers don’t count, y’know,” he said with a smile as he handed Will a pair of his own grey sweatpants and a navy blue t-shirt. 

Will huffed a laugh as Chilton helped him pull the t-shirt over his head.  “Hey, I’m working on it.  We can’t all have silk pajamas in every color of the rainbow.”

Frederick let out a small chuckle as he helped Will into his sweatpants.  He took Will’s towel and hung it in the bathroom to dry, before grabbing a comb from the countertop.  He motioned for Will to sit on the bed, and he perched behind him, slowly running the comb through his damp curls.  They sat in amiable silence for a few moments, before Chilton spoke up.

“Are you alright, Will?” he asked softly.

Will nodded, hesitant to speak for fear his voice may crack.  He licked his lips before turning around to face Frederick.  “I’ll get there.  I’ve just got to do this, but it’ll all be over soon enough.”

“Is Jack making you do this?” Frederick asked, his voice suddenly angry.  “Because this is just ridiculous, Will, you shouldn’t have to endure this.  It’s not fair that he gets to abuse you like this…”

“Hey, no, it’s fine Frederick, really,” he says as he lifts a hand to Chilton’s face.  “Jack’s not making me do anything, I’m the one pushing for my… relationship with Dr. Lecter.”  He sighed, looking away from Frederick.  “It’s the best chance we’ve got at catching him.”

Frederick nodded sadly, knowing that Will would do anything to see Hannibal behind bars.  He placed his hand on Will’s knee.  “Just… be careful with him, alright?  Don’t let him go, uhm, too far with you.  Catching Hannibal Lecter isn’t worth losing yourself.”

Will bit his lip and nodded.  He already felt sick and violated at the rough way Lecter kissed him, he didn’t want to imagine what… anything else would be like.  He let out an involuntary shiver, tears welling up in his eyes.He’d never considered how far Hannibal may want to push him before.  He never even thought it’d get to kissing, but seeing how Will reacted to that, he had to imagine anything else.  He could feel a panic attack coming on, his confusion of his own sexuality mixing with his fear of Hannibal’s complete control.

Frederick could see Will tensing up, the glistening of tears in his eyes.  He reached over and pulled Will into his chest, his hands running down Will’s back, mouth whispering sweet comforts.  “It’s okay, Will.  He can’t get you.  It’s just me and you here.  _I’ll keep you safe._ ”  

Will felt the tears coming and sobbed openly into Frederick’s chest, his hands balling up in the fabric of his black t-shirt.  He couldn’t say anything, he didn’t know how to.  He couldn’t betray Jack or Hannibal, and was therefore betraying his own body.  The sexual implications of Hannibal’s actions left him dizzy and reeling.

But here was Frederick.  Frederick who was so strictly platonic with him, their most intimate moment being a small chaste kiss shared over two weeks ago.  Frederick who was currently edging Will down from a panic attack, holding him close and telling him everything would be okay.  Frederick who knew and understood Will’s sexuality, and was there to help him deal with the horrors of Dr. Lecter. 

Will felt his anger and fear slowly dissipate in Frederick’s arms.  The tears soon stopped, but Frederick continued rubbing his back, continued to whisper comforting words.

He leaned back from the embrace, and kissed Frederick’s cheek.  “Thank you,” he muttered quietly.  Frederick smiled.

“My pleasure, Will,” he muttered as Will tucked his head into Frederick’s neck.

Chilton slowly leaned back against the bed, still holding on to Will.  He reached down to bundle the blankets up over both of them before settling down, facing Will.  His eyes were closed, but he was still left with a slight smile on his lips, surrounded by the fluffy blankets.  Frederick reached out to rest one of his hands on Will, keeping him close through the night. 

~*~

They woke up the next morning with Will’s back against Frederick’s chest, Frederick completely wrapped around Will.  For the first time in a while, Will slept late, undisturbed by nightmares in the safety of Frederick Chilton.


End file.
